


Stay safe with me [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	

Ohlala, I really had a hard time signing up for Cherik Secret Santa 2016 ! I did not understand anything about all the process, oh dear !! (Thank you @charlserik for helping me in this!)

So, it's my gift for Elenadrakefisher ! Happy Cherikxmas !!  
I saw you were a fan of video games. A real gamer (like me!! HUG !) !!  
So this fanart is inspired by the universe of Last of Us. You were playing on it I read.  
Here, Charles and Erik both possess the antidote gene that would save humans from the virus.  
The resistance and soldiers are on their heels. They hide in the rubble of a ruined city.  
I hope you'll like this survival horror /AU /cherik fanart :)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16122210031855672.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161222100317597956.jpg.html)


End file.
